


Selfish

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Best Friends, Danny is the best friend ever, dackson, friends - Freeform, i know you're not surprised, jackson is drunk, seriously, someone give him a trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets drunk (as usual) and Danny's there to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid (like die). It turns out Jackson gets chatty when he's been drinking and Danny doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Yello! So don't hate me, I promised a chapter for ANS weeks ago and I didn't deliver. My laptop broke again and I've been having major issues with getting the chapter how I'd like it to be and I won't update ANS unless I'm 100% happy with the next chapter. It should be up within two or three days though and until then check out the other drabbles and one-shots I've written as a peace offering.

When Danny’s phone rings at two on a Thursday morning he doesn’t need to guess who the caller is, he knows its Jackson. Neither is he surprised that Jackson’s slurs are a location nor that said location, after looking it up on his phone, is in some weird part of town. As locations go it’s not the worst place Jackson could be in, he shouldn’t be there at all but at least he isn’t drunk at the lake again. That had been utterly terrifying. Danny had prayed to the Gods the who car ride to that damn lake and then promised to go to Church when he’d reached said lake and found Jackson greened out a hundred feet from the water.

 

It only takes twenty minutes to drive to the edge of a property Danny’s never been near. There’s a tall chain fence and a large sign that warns against trespassers. Danny almost turns around and drives back home then and there because he already has a juvenile record already and he’s not okay with getting prosecuted because his stupid best friend decided it would be a great idea to get hammered on someone’s private property.

 

He doesn’t leave though because the tall chain link gate is slightly open, the chain unlocked and in a heap in the dirt. Jackson’s car is on the other side of the fence too and Danny’s semi convinced Jackson might actually know who owns this place and even if he doesn’t his friend probably has enough money to pay off whoever owns it if they get caught anyway.

 

Turning off his engine he locks it before slipping through the gap in the fence and turns off Jackson’s engine, killing any light the sports car had offered in the way of headlights. He shoves the keys into the center console and doesn’t worry about potentially locking himself and Jackson out of the car, he already has a spare set of keys hanging on his key chain right next to the key of his own car.

 

Danny’s thankful he doesn’t smell any weed when he reaches his best friend because if a drink Jackson is a pain in the ass, a greened out Jackson is a fucking nightmare. Jackson is laid out on the hard ground staring up at absolutely nothing. Danny sits next to him and just waits. Rarely does he ever have to prompt Jackson when he gets like this.

 

 

“I fucking hate The Notebook.”

 

Danny waits for a moment until he realizes Jackson isn’t going to add more onto that loaded statement. “Me too.”

 

“Isn’t Ryan Gosling your wet dream or something though?” Jackson almost sounds bitter.

 

“Not even he could make me watch that movie again.”

 

Jackson rolls over on his side and looks at Danny with a flirty grin. “What if it was me instead of him?”

 

“Jacks we’ve already talked about this.”

 

“About what?” He slurs.

 

“Yes, you are attractive, no, you’re not my type and no, I’m not going to hook up with you for money. That’s prostitution not helping you figure out if you actually swing both ways.”

 

 

It’s not silence that fills the air because Danny can hear Jackson’s breathing and the sound of everything around them but as far as any verbal communication goes it’s silent. For all Jackson’s bullshit, Danny worries the most when Jackson won’t talk to him because as far as he knows, and he’s pretty much the authority on all things Jackson Whittemore, Jackson doesn’t talk to anyone else about his problems.

 

When it comes to Jackson knowing things about him doesn’t make you special. Everyone at school knows things about Jackson, he’s captain of the lacrosse team and the guy the girls want to fuck and the guys want to be (and on occasion the guy they want to fuck too). Danny’s always counted himself above the rest though because everything he knew about his best friend was what Jackson had told him. Not someone gossipy slut in homeroom or what he’d read off a Facebook status.

 

Danny knows where Jackson’s real parents are buried. He knows Jackson visits them once a year and pretends like he doesn’t actually give a shit. He knows Jackson’s never going to be close to his adoptive parents even though they aren’t actually Jackson’s biggest enemy, _he_ is. He also knows that Jackson is so obsessed with being the best and it’s almost ironic that he doesn’t actually know what he wants to do with his life. Danny also knows Jackson’s just as confused now as he was when Danny met him in kindy, he’s the same person as the kid who punched Mike for taking Danny’s blue crayon that one time. He’s still the same person, just beneath all the insecurity and false bravado.

 

 

“She doesn’t love me.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes. “You’re both sixteen, your concept of love will be different in five years, Jacks.”

 

“Is it weird I’m glad she doesn’t?”

 

“No.” Maybe if it was someone else.

 

“You love me though, right?” Jackson grabs his hand in a clumsy move, the words quiet and insecure.

 

“Would I be here if I didn’t?”

 

“I’m really fucking selfish, Danny.”

 

Danny can’t disagree. “I’m well aware.”

 

“You don’t deserve to put up with my shit.”

 

“I don’t know, you keep buying me Armani aftershave for my birthday so I think it’s a pretty sweet deal.”

 

Jackson shakes his head. “Don’t. Please don’t act like I’m not the biggest asshole around. You’re the only person who doesn’t bullshit me.”

 

Danny sighs and wonders how much Jackson has actually had to drink. “Fine, you’re a dick but you’re my best friend. Why are we talking about you being selfish?”

 

“Because I want to ask you something but it’s the most selfish thing I could say.”

 

“I doubt it but you can ask anyway, the worst thing I can say is no.”

 

 

Danny expects Jackson to ask but he doesn’t and he wonders what Jackson could ask of him that has his best friend so scared that Danny will say no. Minutes tick by and Danny almost wants to wrench his hand from Jackson’s grasp where his best friend is drawing random patterns on the open palm of his hand but he doesn’t because he’s not going to force Jackson to say anything he doesn’t want to. Danny’s the only one who doesn’t these days.

 

 

“Is it okay if I ask you to never leave me?”

 

 

Jackson worms closer and burrows his face into Danny’s lap. It’s so contrary because Danny knows Jackson is trying to hide from him but it doesn’t exactly work because all Jackson does is makes them closer in proximity. He runs a hand through Jackson’s messed up hair and smiles a little when his best friend lets out a soft sigh.

 

Jackson’s right, it’s selfish of him to ask but Danny doesn’t really give a damn. He loves his best friend in a way no one will ever understand and he’s totally okay with Jackson being as selfish as he wants.

 

 

“I’m not leaving you Jacks. Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm kind of sad, I'm not really that into Teen Wolf anymore. The show lost me somewhere in season three and season four isn't exciting me. I'll keep updating all my stories anyway and probably end up writing another couple dozen AU fics.


End file.
